Detective88's The Thief and the Cobbler
by Detective88
Summary: Gift for KingHuffman. A cobbler, Nemo, a princess, Camille and a thief must return the three golden balls and save the kingdom of Slumberland from the wicked Jafar and Chernabog.
1. The Cast

Here I am, fellow readers. Detective88 aka Raina here with another parody in store. This is a gift for my friend KingHuffman aka Ryan because he's been a good writer and he's a good friend of mine. It is a parody of "The Thief and the Cobbler"(the one with Matthew Broderick and Jennifer Beals and Vincent Price). I wanted to use Ben x Julie from "Ben 10 series" as Tack and Princess Yum-Yum, but after I watched "Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland" I thought the main couple in the movie should play them. I don't own _"Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland", "Aladdin", "Fantasia",_ etc.

Summary: A cobbler Nemo, a princess Camille and a thief must return the three golden balls and save the kingdom of Slumberland from the wicked Jafar and Chernabog.

* * *

**Detective88's The Thief and the Cobbler**

The Cast

Tack the Cobbler...Nemo(LIttle Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland)

Extras with Nemo...Icarus(LIttle Nemo: Adventueres in Slumberland) and Caldren the Fox(Mary Poppins)(Caldren's hs name in the story.)

Princess Yum-Yum...Princess Camille(Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland)

The Thief...need help

Zigzag...Jafar(Aladdin)

The Mighty One-Eye...Chernabog(Fantasia)

Princess Yum-Yum's Nanny...need help

King Nod...King Morpheous(Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland)

Phido...need help and Iago(Aladdin)(Iago reforms and heads with Nemo and co. to find the Good Witch while Jafar heads to Chernabog's).

The Good Witch...need help

Chief Roofless...your choice

The Brigands...your choice

* * *

There you have it. Ryan, I hope you like this. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Here is the beginning part of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Detective88 Stories Present**

"**Detective88's The Thief and the Cobbler"**

**Starring...**

**Gabriel Damon as Nemo**

**Laura Mooney as Princess Camille**

**Danny Mann as Icarus**

**Dal McKennon as Caldren the Fox**

**Mickey Rooney as Flip**

**Jonathan Freeman as Jafar**

**Kevin Michael Richardson as Chernabog**

**Martha Wentworth as Nanny**

**Charles Nelson Reilly(may he rest in peace) as Hunch **

**Gilbert Godfried as Iago**

**Bernard Erhard as King Morpheous**

**Jennifer Lewis as Mama Odie**

**and**

**Mike Myers as Shrek**

* * *

Just as the credits were over, we hear the voice as a narrator as a few shooting stars were flying through the sky.

"_Legend has it...that each shooting star is actually an old Slumberlandian knight riding across the heavens. And at the center of every story untouched by time. Long before the heroic tales of Jakeladdin and Collie Baba, the first Arabian Knight was chosen. But whewre would destiny find someone so courageous and pure of heart?"_

Then we see a glimpse of a city called Slumberland and the camera moves up to the castle mineret where three golden balls are perched towering above the city.

"_Deep in the mist of the desert, in the city of Slumberland, and at its center...a castle dedicated to reason and goodness. High above it's tallest tower were three golden balls, whose magic protected it from the evil Chernabog and his army of darkness."_

We got a look at a vision of a black giant demon like creature called Chernabog and his army.

The next thing you know, the balls had disappeared which could mean only one thing.

"_According to the prophecy, if the Balls were ever removed, Slumberland would be in great danger."_

That's when blood red clouds engulfed the tower, and the scene chagned to a red sky and mountainous regions far from Slumberland.

_"With only the kingdom of Slumberland left to conquer, the evil legions of Chernabog were on the march._

Then Chernabog appeared triumphant with a war flag in his hands, "Chernabogs win AGAIN!"

The demons who had emerged victorious raised their weapons in the air and cheered, chanting Chernabog's name.

Behind the ruckus, a soldier named Harold who had served in the army of Slumberland, but with a back of many arrows, he was determined to get on his horse.

"Must...warn...King Morpheous!" groaned Harold as he got onto the horse.

He kicked the horse and he was on his way.

"Soon I shall conquer Slumberland!" replied

_"But the evil Chernabog had overlooked one fearless scout, who went to warn Slumberland before it's too late."_

* * *

The scene changed ot the city of Slumberland once again.

_"As for who was going to stand up against Chernabog, thats where our tale begins. Forgive me if I didin't introduce myself, my name is Nemo. Little did I know was that the shooting start htat I seen the night befor was to be my very own."_ The narrator, now revealed to be Nemo said as we finally got a look at the kid who was destined to save Slumberland.

He was a 14 year old boy with messy black/brown hair, blue eyes, and he wore a white sailor outfit with blue trimngs, a red bow, blue pants and black shoes and he was napping.

With him were two animal who are also sleeping. The first was a brown squirrel with red airplaine pilot goggles; his name was Icarus.

The second was a skinny, red fox with yellow eyes, black paws and an Irish accent; he's Caldren the Fox.

_"At the time I was just a poor orphan working as an cobbler's apprentice and life was simple, but I had the two best friends in the whole world: Caldren and Icarus. But all that was about to change."_ narrated Nemo as he accidentally hammered his thumb and went back to sleep.

The camera moves away from Nemo to somwhere else in the city. A few blocks away from Nemo's place, we could see a fountain of majestic beauty, but underneath its wall was a short man with green clown make-up, a peach muzzle, a red nose, a white shirt, a red tie, a brown jaket and pants, brown shoes and a orange top hat named Flip who has flies flying over his head. This meant that he hadn't taken a bath in years.

"Not too far away in another part of the city lived a thief. A greedy, cigar-chomping clown named Flip." Nemo narrated.

"Good morning, Slumberland!" Flip greeted as he snuck around like a cat. "Read the paper, had some coffee. Now it's time for me to get to work."

He reached over and snatched some saddles from a rack and hid them in his pocket. Flip went off to do the rest of his job.

_"Flip took his job very seriously. He would steal anything. Especially anything gold."_ Nemo narrated as Flip saw an old woman with gray hair, a white hat, apron and a black dress and shoes; her name was Nanny, the nanny to King Morpheous's daughter, Princess Camille and she was carrying something that was golden...something Flip wanted so badly.

"What does that old woman have in her hand?" Flip though to himself as he walked behind Nanny. "A golden statue or-...Bananas?"

Flip realized too late as he tried to steal the bananas, only for him to get grabbed by Nanny, who was stronger than him and started to pummel him to a pulp, tossing him around and around, causing him to drop the things he had stolen over the years until she tied the clown in a knot.

Then she went back to carrying the bananas.

"She reminds me of my old cafeteria lady." Flip muttered as he walked off, still in a knot.

* * *

A few moments later, flip had found his way to Nemo's cobbler shop, and he had somehow got out of the knot.

"This place looks free of old ladies." said Flip.

As he climbed upstairs, Nemo narrated, _"Now what Flip though he was going to find in my cobbler shop, I'll never know, but that's where all the trouble started."_

"Hello! Is anyone home?" asked Flip loudly. He climbed up the stairs and saw Nemo sleeping. "This place is a dump. Nobody lives here like this except college kids." Then Flip walked towards the sleeping cobbler and his friends.

"Well, the fox and the squirrel don't have any pockets to pick, so I'll just have to see what this kid has on him." Flip thought to himself as he searched Nemo's pocket only to find that it was empty.

That's when Nemo bonked Flip on the head without actually waking him up. Just as Flip was about to leave, he got trapped by Nemo's legs, which nearly choked him.

* * *

Meanwhile on the streets of Slumberland, a group of menancing paraders marched, blowing horns and banging gongs and cracking whips at anyone who tried to get too close. Then a group of villains Abis Mal, Lefou, Armando and Tipa started throwing seeds and rose petals in the air. "Have no fear! Have no fear! Have no fear! Jafar the Grand Vizier is here!"

The villains shouted as more followers began to parade throughout the streets.

* * *

Back at the cobbler shop, Nemo who was still sleeping, began stitching his own jean and around Flip's neck.

"He's stitching me up like a boot. Sorry kid, but this boot was made for walking." said Flip as he tried to get away.

* * *

Back on the streets, a figure was walking in a peculiar way.

He was a tall thin Arabian man with a black goatee, a red/black arabian outfit with a turban and gold Arabian shoes. He also carried a snake staff in his hands. His name was Jafar, King Morpheous's Grand Vizier.

_"Everyone knew the sorcerer, Jafar, was immensley powerful. Over the years, he had gained the trust of King Morpheous himself, but no one else's."_ Nemo narrated.

* * *

Just as Flip was about to make his escap-pe, he was still stitched to Nemo's pants as the cobbler finally woke up, startled. With that, Nemo and Flip began rolling down the stairs.

Icarus was the first to wake up and notice what's going on, "Nemo! Nemo! Nemo!"

Caldren yawned and stretched as he said, "What a beautiful morning. Ha, ha."

"Caldren! Nemo's heading down the stairs and going down the streets and he's stuck!" Icarus said.

"Fathen Mcgura! We gotta catch up with him then." Caldren said as he and Icarus flew and ran towards Nemo.

* * *

Nemo and Flip fell down until they landed in the stree where Nemo's tacks started to spill all over...and one accidentally went into the path of a certain sorcerer who stepped on it.

Jafar started to scream in pain, grabbing his foot and hopping around in pain until he noticed Nemo who was walking backwards, due to Flip trying to get away.

"Nemo!" Icarus and Caldren said and went to him.

Jafar took a look at Nemo, but he didn't notice the clown and he looked somewhat convinced that Nemo had tried to attack him. He pointed to Nemo on the nose as he said, "Seize him! Take him! Seize him! Take him!"

Lefou, Abis Mal, Armando and Tipa then started to taunt him/singing.

Lefou, Abis Mal, Armando and Tipa: _**Take him **_

_**And seize him!**_

_**Take him **_

_**And seize him!**_

_**Take him **_

_**And seize him!**_

"Take him and his vermin to the palace!" demanded Jafar as a few minions held thehir swords at Nemo's necks and at the necks of Caldren and Icarus.

This was not a good day for Nemo or his friends.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

That was a good start. The next chapter is where Nemo and Camille meet and fall in love, right after the readers meet Camille. Here are some references. Caldren is the fox that Bert saved in "Mary Poppins". Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 2: Nemo and Camille Meet

Here is the chapter where Nemo and Camille fall in love.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nemo and Camille Meet**

Meanwhile inside the palace, Nanny went into a room and set the bananas down. She then saw a girl come into the room. She was a 14 year old girl with blue eyes, long auburn hair and a teal dress with puffy sleeves. She was Princess Camille, daughter of King Morpheous.

"Good morning." said Nanny. Camille can only sigh sadly which got Nanny's attention.

"Why, what's the matter, Princess?" Nanny asked in concern.

Camille sadly walked to the mirror and sat down as she said, "I'm in a royal rut, Nanny. I know I can do more if I just had the chance. This life I live in regal splendor seems a waste. It's all pomp and circumstance, Nanny." She took out her teal earings and put them on as Nanny took a beaded hairtie and put Camille's hair in a ponytail and put her tiara on as Camille kept explaining. "I wish I can help Father instead of standing by his side."

Camille walked over to a little doll house and picked up a doll and put it next to a bigger doll as she added, "If I can help just one person, just like my older sister Rapunzel when she married Flynn Rider, then Father would see that there's more to me. I'd be doing something useful."

Camille sighed sadly and walked to the fountain to stare at her reflection. Camille then started to sing. Her voice was like the combination of a mermaid and an angel.

Camille:_** Yes, the pretty face**_

_**Yes, the sunny smile**_

_**Yes, each hair in place**_

_**And yet, she can beguile**_

She slapped her reflection and walked to the pictures of her from when she was a baby to when she was 7 years old on the wall.

_**Proper and polite**_

_**Never makes a way**_

_**Born just to delight**_

_**And bred to behave**_

She then started to dance around the room before she went to the balcony, making a few birds fly away.

_**But she is more than this**_

_**There's a mind in the body**_

_**Of this pretty miss**_

_**She is more than this**_

_**So much more**_

_**So much more**_

_**She is more than this**_

"Just like your mother and your older sister." Nanny rolled her eyes as she took Camille's hand and led her back to the room. "Out here without your veil."

_**Outwardly, she's free**_

_**Inwardly she's bound**_

_**Given half the chance**_

_**She might prove profound**_

Nanny then put a veil over Camille's mouth and on her head and put on her shoes for her. Camille got up and was about to dance her around, but didn't.

_**Have a thought or two**_

_**Different from the rest**_

_**Has a point of view**_

_**Which must be expressed**_

Camille then went to the window as she held a blue rose and a yellow rose.

_**She is more than this**_

_**There's a mind in the body**_

_**Of this pretty miss**_

_**She is more than this**_

_**So much more**_

_**So much more**_

_**She is more than this**_

Once the song was over, Camille heard the procession outside. When she saw who it was heading towards the palace gate, she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ugh." she groaned. "It's that awful Jafar."

Though Jafar has a procession with people to cheer him on, Camille hated the sorcerer's guts for what he does evilly.

* * *

Down below, and being dragged by guards are a familiar boy fox and squirrel. Nemo, Icarus and Caldren were sadly being dragged to their fate in the palace when Nemo noticed Camille above with wide eyes. Camille smiled as she looked at the boy before she went to the throne room.

_"As Jafar's guards were taking me and my friends inside the royal palace, I gazed upon the princess for the first time."_ Nemo narrated._ "I have never seen anyone so beautiful."_

As for Flip, he was heading to the gate too. That's when he saw the golden balls above the castle minerat.

_"And Flip had never seen anything like the golden balls."_ Nemo narrated.

"Helloooooo Betty." Flip said to himself with balls in his eyes. He then blinked them back to normal with a Ka-ching sound you find at the cash register. Flip tried to get in, but he couldn't because the doors closed on him.

"Hey, wait, wait, guys. Don't close that door on me! I- Oh!" Flip said in defeat before he walked off in anger.

* * *

Inside the palace, Camille went over to her father who was sleeping on this throne. He was a man with a big white beard, an olive crown on his head and he wore golden armor and a red cape with fur; he's King Morpheous, Camille's father.

"Wake up, wake up, father." Camille said as she light ly shook her father, then kissed his cheek making him wake up.

Then Jafar entered the room with Nemo, Icarus and Caldren and said, "Oh great King Morpheous, have no fear. Jafar, your Grand Vizier, is here."

Morpheous took a look and said a little sleepily, "Oh, it's you, Jafar."

Just then, Nemo got a glimpse of Camille who was staring at him back. She tilted her head to the left a little and he did the same. She did it again to the right side and he did it again. Camille got her head in the right place and shook it lightly.

"Oh, gre this young fellow and his wretched vermin attacked me in the square today." Jafar said. "Shall we take their heads away?"

This made Nemo, Icarus and Caldren's eyes widen in horror.

"Oh, yes, Jafar. If you really want to." Morpheous said, half-awake.

Camille, however, wasn't impressed, so to make sure, she asked, "But, what has he done?"

Jafar took a tack out of Nemo's mouth and said, "At-TACK-ed me."

"Oh really?" Camille said, unconvinced.

"Yes." Jafar said.

"Saints preserve us. We didn't attack him." said Caldren.

"Yeah, that's right. It's all the fault of that clown-faced thief that we got-" Icarus began to explain.

Nemo, however was about to escape, but he accidentally stepped on Jafar's foot, causing the enchanter to trip and fall...on Nemo's tacks which appeared on his arms.

"Ow, ow! You great fool!" Jafar shouted at Nemo, causing Morpheous to wake up in surprise and Camille, Caldren and Icarus to laugh.

Thinking quickly, Camille took off her shoe and broke it when no one was looking.

"It just so happens, Daddy." Camille said, showing Morpheous the broken shoe. "I need...a cobbler."

Nemo and his friends were surprised at this. She was actually saving his life. Wow!

Camille then shook the shoe, causing an angry Jafar's eyes to moeve in the direction of the shoe.

Nemo then took the shoe and examined it.

"Hey, what about us?" Icarus asks and Caldren nodded in agreement.

A guard took the chain off of their legs and the animals came towards Nemo's side.

Jafar wasn't happy about this, but he had to be content with Camille's wishes.

He said as he feigned a smile, thoguh he's atualy turning red with anger and said, "Of course...O' Rose of the Land...your slightest whim...is my command."

"Go...with Princess Camille..." Morpheous said, before he went back to sleep, causing Nemo to stare at Jafar, who frowned and glared at him.

"Don't worry about that old snake, Nemo, lad. Let's go." Caldren assured as he, Icarus and Nemo followed Camille out of the room.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

The next chapter is where Jafar reveals his evil plans and we meet his birds Hunch and Iago, who wants to get out of working with him. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 3: Jafar's Plan

Here is the chapter where Jafar reveals his plan.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jafar's Plan**

Then, a few moments later, at night atop Jafar's private tower, lights began to emit from the eyes as Nemo narrated, "That night, casting shadows over the sweet dreams of the people of Slumberland, Jafar orchestrated his moth sinister plan..."

Then we got a glimpse inside Jafar's tower.

"They sleep. They're all asleep...but I am quite awake...eh, Hunch? Iago?" Jafar asked his bird assistants and tormented pets. The first was a pygmy owl named Hunch. The second was a red parrot named Iago. Iago was sleeping ontop of a globe of the world.

"I reise in the rise above the human heap...the world is mine to take...eh, boys?" Jafar said as he twirled the globe and threw Iago off towards the wall, making Hunch groan, waking up.

"Hey...Jafar! I need my beauty rest...okay?" Hunch said in annoyance as he flew off and fell back asleep.

"You need your beauty sleep? I just got slammed against the stupid wall!" Iago yelled as he flew to the hourglass and fell asleep.

"Men are fools to walk in their dreams...they sleep their lives away. But I...Jafar will reign supreme..." Jafar said as he walked towards the sleeping Hunch and began tickling him. "For they are easy prey...eh, boys?"

That caused Hunch to jump in surprise.

"You're giving me a heart attack here!" he shouted.

Jafar laughed evilly and continued, "For I'm to take as wife, the daughter of the king!" he let out the scepter he carried towards Hunch and Iago and poked them.

"Not the stick!" Iago groaned.

"Don't be a chicken, Iago. Come on up. It won't hurt you and Hunch...much."

"Oh, well. Let's go, Iago." Hunch said as he and Iago went onto the scepter which is above a torch of fire.

"And with her as my royal bride, I'll rule in public sight with Princess Camille at my side. The crown is mine, I'm right. Eh, Iago? Hunch?" said Jafar, sinisterly.

As Jafar laughed evilly...Iago's tail caught on fire.

"Uh, is it hot in here?" Iago asked Hunch who shook his head. Iago realized this and screamed in pain. He flew over to a bucket of water and sat on it, putting the fire out.

"I'm starting to think that working for Jafar isn't working out at all." Iago said, breaking the fourth wall.

Jafar then continued to laugh evilly all through the night.

* * *

Later, Harold was still riding has fast his horse can take him.

"Must...warn...King Morpheous!"

No matter how grevieous his injuries were...he had to reach Slumberland or all will be lost.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

The next chapter is where as Nemo and Camille get accquanted, Flip enters the castle and steals Camille's backscratcher which leads Nemo to chase him through the castle. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 4: Flip Strikes

Here is the chapter is where Flip strikes the palace.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Flip Strikes **

The next day at the palace, Nemo was working on Camille's shoe as Caldren and Icarus watched. Camille who was tending to her plants noticed Nemo with a smile. Nemo smiled back at Camille and blushed bright as he continued to do her shoe.

_"The princess was so beautiful and I was just an ordinary cobbler. I tried to impress her with some cobbling tricks cause I was just too shy to speak."_ Nemo narrated.

Nanny walked by and noticed the worki n progress and asked Camille, "Doing a good job is he?"

"Of course he is, Nanny." Camille answered. Nemo nodded in agreement.

"Do cobblers have names?" Camille asked.

"Uh...yes, Your Highness." Nemo answered.

"What is your name?" asked Camille.

"I'm...uh..Nemo, Your Highness." Nemo answered, blushing brightly. "And these are my friends, Icarus and Caldren."

"How are you." Icarus said.

"Top o' the morning' ta ya dearie." Caldren greeted.

"Nemo? Icarus? Caldren? Nice to meet you all." Camile said.

"They don't have very much to say." Nanny said as she walked off.

Camille couldn't help, but smile at the boy. "Nemo..."

"At your service, ma'am." Nemo said.

Camille chuckled and said, "The pleasure is mine. But please...just call me Camille."

"Of course...Camille." Nemo said before he went back to work with a grin on his face.

Caldren started to notice this smile on Nemo's face and began to realize something. He then said to Icarus, "Ya know, Icarus? I've never seen Nemo so happy while working. Do you think it mean sthat he could be in love with the Princess?"

"Uh...I don't know, Caldren." Icarus shrugged. "I mean the chances of Camille actually liking Nemo are at least a million to one."

"Then there's still a chance." Caldren said as he and Icarus continued to watch Nemo do his work.

* * *

Back outside the palace, the gates opened up as all the soldiers walk in on their horses. Not too far away, Flip, who is now in a trash can. An ironic source of disguise waited till all the soldiers walked by.

"Oh these horses! Will they ever end?" Flip groaned, before he saw another horse that was at the end of the line. "That's a pretty one."

_"Meanwhile, Flip, was waiting for his opening. The opening of the palace gates and his chance to steal the three golden balls."_ Nemo narrated.

Seeing the flies still above his head, Flip groaned in annoyance, "These flies! When will they go away? Time to move them out." Flip rolled down the hill as he said, "Gravity is our friend. More than a friend." he then wheeled all his way to the palace gate. "Going up!" He smiled thinking he was going to make it.

"Made it!" He said triumphantly.

Think he was going to get in easy? Nope!

Flip's trash can disguise started to go down to the edge of a deep moat..the sewer kind. "Couldn't be worse." Flip said.

It just did for when Flip tried to roll the can, he fell out of the can and into the water. His clothes bloated a little and Flip spat out some water while trying to breathe. He then started to swim, coming up for air when needed it.

"I can't help but question the color of this water. I'm gonna stink for days." Flip muttered as he kept on swimming. Unknown to him, the gates closed up. Flip swam to a pipe and tried to climbed up.

"Oh, I just had this dry cleaned." Flip groaned. He climbed up the pipe, though it was hard for him to get in because he just came out of the water and he was heavy. "Here we go."

Flip started to climb up the pipe, though we can hear him from outside. Just then as he was climbing he said, "Oh Mom, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" said a brash woman's voice from the pipe. "You never visit, you never call! Have you got a girl yet?"

Flip kept on crawling on, ignoring his mother's nags. He passed through an hourglass shaped pipe, he continued on. "Where am I?" He popped up from the hole in the room and saw a hand take out a pile of grapes in a tent.

"Ah, a Turkish resturant." Flip smirked. He then saw a lever right next to him. "Oh, this must be to call the waiter."

He reached over and pulled it. "Oh, Garcon!" Just then a flush noise was heard, making the clown realize that it was a lever and he was in the toilet...literarly.

"Oh no! Not again!" Flip groaned. He then screamed as he got sent down the pipes until he was spat out of the pipe in which he came from and into the water.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the palace, Nanny called to Camille, "Your bath's ready."

Camille didn't listen for she watched Nemo continue on with the shoe he was mending. Nanny tapped her foot impatiently at this. She tried again, "The water's getting cold."

Nemo made a patch shaped like a heart and put it on the shoe, blushing. Camille saw this and turned away, blushing red. Icarus and Caldren start to notice this and sigh.

"Princess, he's a cobbler." Nanny said. She turned to Nemo and said, "Keep your eyes on your work, Cobbler." With that, she escorted Camille away.

"Yes, ma'am." Nemo said. Once they were gone. Nemo sighed.

"What's wrong, Nemo?" Icarus asked.

"Nothing wrong with being a cobbler, guys. Why can't I ever talk when it matters." Nemo said.

"There. You'll have your chance to tell her how you feel soon enough." said Caldren, patting Nemo on the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flip was in the pipes again, but this time going through one of the fork in the road ones. "If at first you don't succeed, try another sewer." Flip went through the left one. Just as he was baobut to go up, he broke the pipe and he almost fell. "Hup, two, three, four, hup, two, three...here we go." He pulled himself together and climbed up the pipe. "They don't make castle gutters like they used to.

Flip then started to twist the cap, "Okay, see righty tighty, lefty loosy. That shood do it." He twisted the cap off and had found himself in a room full of bubbles flying all over and a voice was singing in the background.

"Hmm, well..." Flip began he saw a bubble go in his face and pop. Flip smiled and saw another one. "Look! Soap! So that's what it looks like. I've heard of it in storybooks and songs." Flip examined another bubble and popped it.

Just then his eyes widen at something. "What's this?"

It was Camille who was taking the bath, though we only see her on the back part and her arms. It seemed that Flip had accidentally found the bathroom where the princess is in.

"Oh, naked lady." Flip said. But what he really had his eyes on was something that Camille had in her hand. It was...

"Oh wait! A golden backscratcher!" Flip said as he started to crawl towards it to get it.

Like he said.

Camille, not noticing the thief in her bathroom, said to herself, "That cobbler. There's something about him. He's so shy and assuming. I know he's just a pauper, but I-I really like him." Flip then carefully took the backscratcher away, which Camille started to notice. "Hey!"

Before she could turn around or something, Flip began to slink away.

* * *

Back with Nemo and his friends, Nemo had just finished the shoe and he showed it to Caldren and Icarus.

"Done." Nemo said.

"Perfect, laddie. Perfect." Caldren said.

"Really good, Nemo." Icarus added.

None of them notice Flip sneaking off and putting the backscratcher in his pocket. Until they smelt a smell.

"Smells familiar." Nemo said. Just then his back was touched with Flip's.

"Problem." Flip said. Just then Nemo started to flip him over. "Really big problem." Nemo then fliped him over. Nemo, Icarus and Caldren could only gasp in shock.

"It's the thief that framed Nemo!" Icarus said.

Flip didn't have time to say goodbye or hello. So he grabbed Camille's shoe, making Nemo gasp.

"The Princess's shoe!" Nemo shouted and then he started to give chase. "Halt in the name of King Morpheous!"

"Who are you!" Icarus called.

The three ran passed a wall in a hallway. Flip, who had just camoflauged with the wall laughed, "Syke!" and ran off.

Nemo, Icarus and Caldren noticed this and screeched before chasing him again.

_"I couldn't believe what I was saying...nor what Icarus, Caldren and I were doing!"_ Nemo narrated. _"Suddenly, we were defending the crown!"_

Flip ran down the stairs and screeched before he ran down the stairs as he said, "Who decorated this place?" with Nemo, Icarus and Caldren doing the same thing while chasing him. It continued on with them going through another room. Flip made it up, but Nemo had to climb up the wall to follow him.

While sneaking through another room, Flip thought to himself, "Oh, clever tile work. Is this not something else?" However, he didn't notice a hole and fell through it. "Not again!" Nemo, Icarus and Caldren followed suit. The hole then made them land on the stair railings and they were sliding down a long way down. In the meantime, Nemo managed to get the shoe back from the clown thief. One of the railings moved up making Flip crash through the window, making him fly through a room, screaming, "" and crash through another window and land on the tree outside.

* * *

As for Nemo and his friends, they slid until they slid on the floor, ducking past the guards in front of them until they slid into a room...and bumped into Jafar who was with his goons. Jafar glared at them in anger.

He then however noticed the shoe and tried to take it saying, "Ah, you finished Camille's shoe, you've done very well."

"Let go!" Nemo protested as he backed away. Jafar pinned him to the wall with the scepter as Tipa grabbed Icarus and Abis Mal grabbed Caldren who was struggling to get out of the grip.

"And now she has no need of you, so I'll put you in a cell." Jafar said. "Just wait and see, boy. I'll get to you and you little vermin too." He and his henchman started to cackle and then everything went black.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

The next chapter is a love song that Nemo and Camille sing that to me is one of the sweetest songs in there.


	6. Chapter 5: Am I Feeling Love?

Here's the love song of the movie.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Am I Feeling Love?**

The next thing that happened to Nemo and his friends was that Jafar had locked them in the palace dungeon down below. Nemo had a ball chained to him and Icarus and Caldren were in cages next to him.

"Let us out. I'll fight you like a man!" said Caldren shaking his cage.

"Yeah. You think you can pick on us?" Icarus shouted. He shrugged and said, "Who cares? Right, Nemo? Nemo?"

Nemo was sadly doing a trick with the thread until he made a patch that resembled Camille's face smiling at him. He sadly put them down and sighed.

"_I was sure I would never see Camille again. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Little did I know that she was thinking about me too."_ narrated Nemo.

"It's Camille, right?" Icarus asked.

"Yeah. I just can't stop thinking about her, guys. She's beautiful, kind and..." Nemo sighed. "I just wonder if she's thinking about me the way I think about her."

"I'm sure she is, lad." Caldren said.

Meanwhile, Camille was in her bedroom dancing around romantically. It seemed that Nemo was right. She was thinking about him. She was in love with him. She started to sing.

Camille:_** I close my eyes and see his eyes**_

_**So soft and warm and clear**_

At the jail, Nemo joined in her song as he went to the high window and looked out at the night sky.

Nemo:_** I dream awake of holding her**_

_**I dream that she's right here**_

Camille took out the shoe he mended and then stared out the window.

Camille:_** I sense in all his silences**_

_**More than his words could say**_

Nemo:_** Don't fight your feelings**_

_**Says my heart, a heart I will obey**_

Nemo and Camille:_** Am I feeling love?**_

_**Am I feeling love?**_

_**Can it really be**_

_**Happening to me**_

_**Am I feeling love?**_

Nemo saw a flower and felt it. He then took a tack and leaned it next to the flower.

Nemo:_** For sure, a most unlikely match**_

**_Implausible and strange_**

Camille put the shoe back in a box and smiled, accepting the fact she is in love with Nemo. She went to the window and gazed at the sky.

Camille:**_ For once it seems my heart and I_**

**_Refuse to rearrange_**

Nemo and Camille:

_**Am I feeling love?**_

_**Am I feeling love?**_

_**Can it really be**_

_**Happening to me**_

_**Am I feeling love?**_

Back at the jail, Nemo climbed down and sighed. He noticed Caldren and Icarus asleep and yawned. Sadly, he picked up his bal and put it on his seat and then he curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

The next chapter is where Nemo and Flip both experience a polo match that Jafar has set up. Nemo, trying to figure out what's going on as he, Caldren and Icarus find out about the villain's plan while Flip end up hilariously beaten in the game itself. Read and Review.

Here is the chapter where Nemo finds out about Jafar's plan.


	7. Chapter 6: The Polo Match

Here is the chapter where Nemo finds out about Jafar's plan.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Polo Match**

We got a glimpse of Slumberland as the sun rose. In the dungeon, Nemo took out a piece of bread and fed them to a couple of mice. He then stood up and fed the bread to Icarus and Caldren who accepted it happily.

"The next morning, as I shared breakfast with a couple of newfound friends and my friends, I heard something outside." Nemo narrated.

Just then, the boy some of the mice, the squirrel and fox heard something. They looked up and saw a couple of soldiers marching past it.

"Jafar was up to something. I had to escape and warn the princess." Nemo narrated.

"I have to warn Camille." Nemo said.

"Are you crazy? We don't know how to escape. We don't have a plan." Icarus said.

"Jafar could spot on our little hide and skin us alive." Caldren added before adding, "Musha musha."

"I know, but I can't let this happen." Nemo said. He picked up the ball and put it on the seat. He then picked up two mice Jaq and Gus and put them in his pocket. He stood on the ball so he can get to the window, but he almost slipped and fell. After getting himself together, Nemo jumped up to the window to see what's going on.

"Wait, are you going to let us out?" Icarus asked.

"Yeah. I almost forgot." Nemo said. He took out a tack and put it in the lock of Icarus, opening the cage. He did the same thing with Caldren's cage. The fox and the squirrel went out the window and helped Nemo up. They saw what was going on in the process. There was a tent with Morpheous sitting on a seat on one side, Camille and Nanny on the right side and Jafar on the left side. The villain was smirking at this idea.

"_Jafar had offered a polo match in Camille's honor." _Nemo narrated as Camille took a bite out of a pear, looking like she wanted to leave this already. _"Of course she was far from impressed."_

"A polo match?" Icarus said.

"I never had that in my own country. I was so scared of running from those radcours that I never knew how to play." Caldren said.

Then the fanfare came into tune. Jafart hen said to Morpheous who was falling asleep, "Oh, imperial majesty.

"Yes...yes...Jafar..." Morpheous said with sleepy eyes.

"From afar this cathe, my bidding was sent these polo ponies of the orient." Jafar said, gesturing to the two teams of the game. One was colored black, the other was colored white, ready to play.

"Very nice." Morpheous said.

As soon as Morpheous fell asleep, Jafar announced, "To please King Morpheous before this greatning evening falls, commence the game! In short...PLAY BALL!"

Everybody cheered as the polo players started to play their game.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain clown thief was walking mumbling to himself about what happened yesterday that almost got him in trouble.

"What an idiot I am. All that trouble for a stupid backscratcher..." Flip muttered until he saw the white ball go past him. Flip's eyes wden with greed, "A small white ball." He walked over to it, not noticing the rumbling that's almost close to him. "Now that's something..."

He was about to pick it up when suddenly, he got hit by one of the polo mallets hit him so high luntil he fell to the ground. Flip got up and screamed when he saw the ball coming closer to him.

"Maybe I should leave this ball alone." Flip said. He then started to run off, but the ball kept following him. "Shoo! Leave me alone!" then the polo players started to come back after the ball and Flip screamed, "It's a DEVIL BALL!"

The players then hit Flip again, making him hit the ground in pain. "Mommy."

* * *

Meanwhile, Camille went over to her father's side and said, "Father."

Morpheous woke up and said, "What?"

"Do you know where Nemo, Icarus and Caldren are?" Camille asked.

"What? No, isn't Nemo with you fixing your shoe?" Morpheous asked, unknowign that Jafar had snickered, because he was the one that locked Nemo up.

Unknown to him, Caldren took out a hacksaw and gave it to Nemo.

"No, he seems to have vanished." Camille said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flip, knowing that the polo ponies are going to come back, he started to crawl away. "Oh no! Duck and cover! Duck and cover!" Noticing a rabbit he said, "Out of the way, bunny!" He crawled into the rabbit hole. In the rabbit hole, we only see his eyes and the ground rumbling.

Once they were gone, Flip sighed in relief. Then a familiar ball went up to the scared clown.

"Oh hello, ball." Flip greeted, until he realized what it is and gasped "BALL?"

Then the polo match hit Flip, sending him out of the hole and into the tree, making a few birds scatter.

"Polo ponies." Flip muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile Jafar smirked at Camille who can only groan in disgust. She noticed the pear she had and threw it at the villai who ducked.

"Ha, ha!" Jafar laughed.

"Darn!" Camille groaned to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flip was running like heck from the match, but it seems like nothing good was going to happen to hiim today.

"Whatever happen to badmitton?" Flip said as he ran. No matter how fast he ran, he always got hit by the polo match players.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of what's going on at the match or that Nemo started to saw the bars of his cell with the hacksaw, Jafar made a speech that would eat up the rest of the minutes or the last bits of the chapter, "Happy is the kingdom in this milk and honey land, happy all the subjects who live beneath your hand, we rejoice at all around us as this beautiuous evening falls, safe beneath the sure protection of the ancient golden balls."

* * *

As he said this, the camera zooms up to the golden balls. Later,t he sky turned red and dark.

_"That night, King Morpheous's dreams turned into nightmares. Fortelling the destruction of his kingdom."_ Nemo narrated.

Just then, familiar demon creatures appeared and started to rise to the city. Then suddenly, Chernabog appeared and it looked like he was about to strike!

* * *

End of Chapter 6

The next chapter is where Flip goes and steals the three golden balls and where the trouble starts.


	8. Chapter 7: Golden Balls Stolen

Here is the chapter where the golden balls are stolen.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Golden Balls Stolen**

What looked like that Chernabog was going to strike in the last chapter, was actually a nightmare that Morpheous had recently had. He woke up and he said, "Jafar! Jafar!" He then ordered, "Get me Jafar, _**NOW!"**_

A servant clapped his hands and Abis Mal rung the gong. Outside the whole commotion was going on about Jafar going to give advice to the king about the dream. Even Nemo, Caldren and Icarus who woke up from a day of sawing the first bar off heard it.

Meanwhile, Flip after being battered yesterday, grumbled to himself, as he tried to leave the kingdom for good. "Everything hurts. Why do I do this? What's the point?"

He looked up and saw the three golden balls on the mineret again with them in his eyes again. "Oh yeah." Flip said, reminding himself, "Pain's gone!" He blinked his eyes making the Ka-ching noise from before. He slunk back to the kingdom as he said to himself, "Feeling good, feeling find."

* * *

Back in the castle, Jafar was down his lair. He pulled the lever and he started to go up until he came out through a trap door right in front of the king's throne.

"Oh King Morpheous, have no fear! Jafar, your grand vizier is here." Jafar said.

"Death and destruction. My kingdom will come to destruction and death." Morpheous said, fearfully, looking pale as a ghost.

"Be calm, serene kindness, you must catch your break. What form of disaster, why speak of death?" Jafar asked.

"I had a dream. No, a nightmare. No, a vision. A vision of invasion." Morpheous shivered. "By an army of demons."

Outside, Flip had a long pole and he was about to pole vault, preparing to get up to the mineret and steal the precious golden balls.

"Alright sports fans." He said, talking like he was a sports anchor. "We switch you now to the World Champion Pole Vaulting Event. My, it's an excellent day, the field's not too wet, there's a wind blowing in the east and if he doesn't get his smock caught in the pole he can go for the goal. Here we go!"

Flip used the pole and ran...until his pole hit the wall causing it to hit his...gut. Flip covered it in pain as he said in a high voice, "He blew it!"

Back inside, the castle, Jafar was trying to calm a pale to the max Morpheous down, "Now imperial majesty, ruler supreme, I can safely assure you, a dream's just a dream."

* * *

Meanwhile, Flip went back to the starting point and tried to aim again.

"I tell you he's something else." Flip said to himself, again like a newscaster. "The fact that he's hurting every bone in his body." He started to run to the tower again, "Oh look, he's moving. Yup! There he goes! He's up!" This time he succeeded in going up. Flip tried to reach the tower with his might with his toes, but he can't. "He's up, Look at that four. He's reaching, reaching. He's streching, his long but beautiful toes are grasping for the break... oh nuts!" Flip said as he fell back down again.

Nemo, Caldren and Icarus, who were still sawing the bars off looked and saw what was happening. Nemo rubbed his eyes and shook it off before he and his friends continued to saw.

* * *

Back in the castle...

"I saw it! I tell you." Morpheous said.

"Calm down, your highness. Invaders. Chernabog." Jafar said, trying to butter him up and showing him the golden balls. "But this is what is against being prophesized. For has it not been written that we are safe from any threat as long as those three golden balls are on the mineret."

* * *

Meanwhile, Flip is running the pole again, this time so determined to get ontop of the mineret.

"Well, Patsy, his father, a fireman twenty years on the force, stilled at him at the attitude, "Never say die." Flip said. He almost was about to make it, but no, he just wobbled on the pole. "Although, frequently say "HELP!" Flip cried.

* * *

With Camille, she and Nanny were discussing about what happened to Nemo. The princess, deeply worried about him said, "Where could Nemo be, Nanny?"

"He left without a word! And he stole your shoe!" Nanny said to her.

"Something happened to him. I just know it." Camille said.

"What's so special about this cobbler anyways? I just don't see it." Nanny asked.

Camille just giggled. She knew Nemo was kind, generous, thoughtful of others and cute. Camille then said to Nanny, "Well you need new glasses."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jafar had finally got Morpheous to go to sleep, so he can tiptoe away with no trace. Just then Morpheous screamed in terror making Jafar cringe.

"What if the balls are taken away?" Morpheous said, like he was going to break down into tears.

"Away, has never been found to take them away. What freak of nature could ever get to the top of that mineret?" Jafar asked him.

* * *

Meanwhile Flip was doing it again, this time he got a longer pole and pole vaulted to the the top...almost. "Yes! Yes Yes!" Flip was about to grab them, but no, he missed. "Oh no!" He then crashed onto a sliding pole and bounced on some silk, roof coverings before spinning from clothelines to clothesline.

"So many pawnings." Flip said to himself before he was bounced by another silk roof. He fell down until he bounced off one like a trampoline, then hit one that sent him to another one that sent him spinning on an umbrella. That reaction sent him flying through peoples windows holding flowers until he came out of the last one with a rose in his teeth and no flowers in his hand.

"Ooh. Naughty." Flip said with a devilish smirk at the woman who he crashed through windows with. That's when he hit the roof thing again sending him to a roof silk which slid him to the ground. Flip felt dizzy through his whole bounce bounce adventure and said, "And that was it for the Championship Pole Vaulting And now we move onto the floor exercises." before he passed out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle...

"I just can't understand this funny feeling." Morpheous said to Jafar.

* * *

Back with Flip, the clown was now walking on the rope like a tightrope walker since the last plan didn't go well. In other news, in his case, what comes down must go up!

"Hmmm, a real good benefit since my parents being circus people." Flip smiled to himself. "Rule Number 1: Keep your eyes on the wire and have feet like a monkey." Flip curled his feet to make it look like a monkey's as he kept walking, "Rule Number 2: it's always good to wear underwear when you're up this high otherwise you attract to sizable problems. That brings us to rule number 3." As Flip kept on walking, he started to almost lose control, "What was rule number 3. I always forget number 3. Rule Number 1: eyes and feet, rule number 2: underwear. I think rule number 3 is something to do with not doing this, or this or probably this!" Flip tried to hold on, but he almost slipped, causing him to drop his stick.

"Rule Number three: drop your stick and run like he-" Flip screamed for he almost f

Flip ran across the rope until he came crash landing onto the mineret.

* * *

Back with Nemo, he had finally sawed the last bit of the bars off. He struggled to climb out with Caldren and Icarus to help him.

"_Finally I was free. But freedom wasn't enough for me or my friends. We had to get to Camille and warn her of Jafar's evil plan." _Nemo narrated.

"Well...now that we're free. How do you propose that we warn the Princess, Nemo?" Caldren asked.

"I don't know Caldren, but first...we gotta get this ball and chain off my leg." Nemo said.

"What? Then we gotta hurry before it's too late." Icarus panicked. "Come on, Caldren, let's help Nemo out."

* * *

Meanwhile, Flip smiled. He had finally reached the top of the mineret. He stood ontop and said, "Alright, alright. Who's got the camera?"

Back with Nemo, he, Caldren, Icarus and the mice helped pull the bal and chain up to the bars so no one would suspect.

Flip, meanwhile took the first ball, "You're gonna buy me a castle by the sea." He then took the second bal, "And you're gonna buy me everything I need to turn the basement into a rec room." However, when Flip got the third ball, it was heavy as heck. "And you,..with you sweetheart, I'm going to Six Flags!"

* * *

Back with Nemo, he and his friends got the ball and chain to the bars. Jaq gave Caldren a tack so he can take it off of Nemo's ankle.

"Who needs a genie when a tack could do the trick." Caldren said as he unlocked Nemo's ankle off.

"Thanks." Nemo said. "Now to warn Camille." They then walked over to the wall and began to walk off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jafar was rubbing King Morpheous's shoulders, so that way he can get him to go back to sleep.

"It's not time to get up, too early to rise. Too early to open the open the king's sleepy eyes." Jafar said.

Unbeknownst to Jafar, Flip who had got the three balls on him was walking across the rope again, but because of the weight of the balls, he was having a hard time.

* * *

In the city, Harold was still riding his horse to the palace, hoping to warn Morpheous of Chernabog's arrival.

_"Dermined to warn King Morpheous, the fearless scout finally made it to the Golden city."_ Nemo narrated.

* * *

"Home again, home again." Flip said before scatting a tune as he climbed through a hole. Suddenly, he started falling down the stairs, dropping the golden balls which fell out each window and onto the ground. Flip fell out of the house and saw that he wasn't the only one who needed to catch the balls. A lot of people were in the comotion.

"Don't look at me! I didn't do it." Flip said. He then said, "I'll just be going now." and ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nemo, Jaq, Gus, Icarus and Caldren saw what's going on and gasped.

"Oh no! The golden balls." Icarus said.

* * *

In the palace, Camille ran into her father's room and woke him up. "Wake up, father! Something's happening!"

* * *

Outside, Jafar, who was noticing the commotion, smirked. He then whispered to his henchmen quietly, "Is this opportunity bringing? I think there are some balls you shall be bringing." Jafar noticed Morpheous and Camille come out and look at him. He plastered a smile that means "I didn't do it." Morpheous sighed and walked off with his daughter. Once the coast was clear, Jafar whispered to Armando, Tipa, Lefou and Abis Mal and said, "Get those balls, keep out of sight. Bring them to me late tonight!"

The henchmen nod and go do the bidding.

Harold and his horse finally made it to the presence of King Morpheous. He climbed off his horse and crawled to him because of the many arrows on his back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lefou, Abis Mal, Armando and Tipa ran off to get the balls. Back with the main part of this story, Harold collapsed.

"Cher-Chernabog..." Harold said, weakly.

"Chernabog?" Jafar said.

"...is coming." Harold said, with one last breath.

"Chernabog?" Camile wondered.

"Chernabog!" Morpheous said in fear. "The dream! The vision! The nightmare!" He ran back into the castle and gasped. The sky was dark and cloudy like it was going to rain forever. What was worse about it was that the golden balls are gone!

Morpheous started to panic. He screamed out in fear, _**"THE BALLS ARE GONE! MY KINGDOM WILL COME TO DESTRUCTION AND DEATH!" **_The camera zoomed away revealing what gloom has brought onto the kingdom because the golden balls are stolen and danger is to come.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

The next chapter is a bit of a bonus chapter in which Iago decides to reform for good with a song from _"Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar"_. I might need a little help with the beginning of this scene, so if you have any suggestions, just leave them out. Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 8: No Turning Back

Here is the chapter where Iago reforms for good.

* * *

**Chapter 8: No Turning Back**

Later, Nemo, Caldren and Icarus with Jaq and Gus in Nemo's pocket looked to see what's going on from behind a wall.

"Is the coast clear?" Gus asked.

"No." Icarus said. "Be quiet."

They all then put their hands to their ears as they saw King Morpheous standing on the balcony. He then announced, "My brave soldiers, the golden balls are gone!" Everybody gasped at this in shock. "The mighty Chernabog is coming!"

"And I'll be going." Flip said as he passed through the crowd, stealing a guard, Razoul's clothes in the process.

"Take up your positions with my...blesssing..." Morpheous said. On the last bits he started to cough, we don't know as of yet.

Flip looked around to see if the coast was clear. Then he picked up some jewels from someone's pocket and ran off. He laughed to himself before he remembered.

"Where are those balls?" Flip asked to himself.

"Coming through." Tipa said.

"Woman with a baby." Abis Mal said. The reason why is because they're hiding the golden balls in their shirts like they were pregnant. However, Flip wasn't the one to fall for the ruse because he heard a clank as they were leaving.

"Hmmm, babies don't go "clang"." He then started to follow them. He went through the tunnel they went to and hid behind the wall to make sure they don't see him.

* * *

Back with Nemo and his friends, they moved across until they accidentally pressed the button, making the wall turn around and transport them through the tunnel that Jafar's henchmen went through.

"You sure we gotta go through with that?" Caldren asked.

"It's the only way, Caldren, I guess." Nemo said as he and his friends started going down the tunnel.

"_The princess needed my help and I was the only one she can trust. From this point on there was no __turning on. Meanwhile, as Morpheus despaired over the loss of the Golden Balls, Iago was about to make an important decision that would change his fate and the fate of Slumberland...forever." _Nemo narrated.

At the same time, Flip went through a tunnel to the palace, apart from the tunnel Nemo, Caldren and Icarus are going through.

* * *

Later that night, Hunch was flying through the sky."I'm so hungry I can eat a vegitarian!" Hunch said to himself as he flew back to Jafar's place. Inside Iago is on the perch looking at the city with glee. He wanted to be free and he was going to be free, even if it means betraying his boss.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," Jafar was saying to his mooks as they handed him the golden balls. "What a delight." He was inturrupted when Hunch slid into the room.

"You miss me?" Hunch asked. Jafar smacked him, sending him to perch on the stand where Iago is. "Call the humane society." he muttered sticking his tongue out at him.

"Let this be our little secret." Jafar said. "Alright?" he pointed his stick at his henchemen making them nod.

"Yes, boss." The henchmen say. Then they and Jafar start to leave the room. Hunch got a good view of the city from the window as Iago began to open the window.

"The view from up here is cool, eh Iago?" Hunch said. However, he didn't notice that Iago was opening the window. "Iago?"

"Huh, what?" Iago asked.

"I said the view from up here was cool, don't you agree, Iago?" Hunch repeated, getting annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I'll look at it when i'm good and ready." Iago said as he fully opened the window.

"You know something? You and Jafar are nothing without me!" Iago said.

"What?" Hunch shouted.

"Who out of the three comes up with all the good ideas? Me! Who does all the work? Me?" Iago shouted.

"If it weren't for Jafar, then you'd still be in a cage at the bazaar squawking, "Polly want a cracker!""

This made Iago ticked off. However instead of him screaming it out, he decided to sing it out.

Iago: _**That's it! I had it!**_

_**I hate to be dramatic, but it's time for me to fly the coop**_

Hunch grabbed a book and hit at Iago. This however made him ticked off some more.

_**Forget it, fine!**_

_**I'm drawing the line**_

_**Before I wind up in a parrot soup**_

Iago saw a fireplace and grabbed Hunch with a devilish smirk. He then threw Hunch into the fireplace. Luckily for him, there was no fire for him to be burnt by, but unlucky was that he was now covered in soot.

_**I was a fool to let him run the show**_

_**I'm cutting you loose, pal**_

_**Look out below!**_

_**Arrivederci, c'et la vie**_

_**Hope all goes well**_

_**I'm looking out for me**_

* * *

Iago then flew to the kingdom and said, "Slumberland. The plum ready for plucking and I'm the one holding the tweezers. I'll be running this town in the middle of the week." He notice a camel about to spit at him and said, "What's your problem, liver lips? You don't think I can do it?" He continued singing.

_**Okay, I'm little**_

_**Been playing second fiddle **_

_**And I don't get no respect**_

_**I turn the other cheek**_

_**But this busted beak is the only thanks that I get**_

_**I never found a friend that I can trust**_

_**They promise cavier and leave me eating dust**_

_**That's some reward for loyalty**_

_**From here on in**_

_**I'm looking out for me**_

He then started to fly to a gate into the palace and smiled.

_**Oh, I don't need nobody else**_

_**I'll never fail**_

_**I'll cover my own tail**_

_**I can take care of myself**_

_**You know it just don't pay **_

_**To give a hoot**_

_**I'm giving all my heart**_

_**What do I get? The boot!**_

_**I'm through with that**_

_**I'm flapping free **_

_**From here on in**_

_**I'm looking out for me!**_

"Now maybe I can just join that Nemo kid and help him save the kingdom." Iago thought to himself. "Iago, you old bird, you done it again." He then flew off to find Nemo.

* * *

End of Chapter 8

The next chapter is where Jafar asks Morpheous to demand Camille to marry him, but when he refuses, Jafar places him with a curse, while meanwhile Camille convinces her father to have her go find Chernabog's good sister Mama Odie with Nemo and the others including Iago to help. Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 9: Propositions

Here's chapter where things go a little bad.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Propositions **

Back in the palace, Nemo and his friends continued on their way until Nemo gasped, "Uh-oh. Jafar."

"What does that creepy ol' snake want?" Icarus asked. They had just saw Jafar going up the stairs, holding the three golden balls.

"I'll rule the land , I'll go see the king." Jafar said to himself.

Meanwhlie, Flip said as he moved to another wall to keep himself unseen, "It must be hard to always talk in rhyme."

Soon, Jafar entered the king's throne room where he said, "Have no fear, Jafar your"

"You're here, Jafar, but where are the balls?" demanded Morpheous.

"Magiced away, my friend." Jafar answered.

"Magiced away? Oh no!" Morpheous cried.

"Oh, you mustn't look so tragic, I am not of school in magic." Jafar confessed while in secret Flip kept sneaking around.

"You mean you?" Morpheous said.

To prove his point, Jafar cast a magic spell, "Alakazam!" making smoke fill the room and the balls swirl around. "Observe."

"Yes. Yes that's something." Morpheous said, seeing the swirling balls before Jafar made them vanish into thin air.

"You see, I can restore you the gold balls." Jafar said.

Morpheous was desperate to have his kingdom restored again and to have the balls on the pedestal safe and sound. He grabbed Jafar by the collar, "I'll give you anything, Jafar. Just do it!"

Jafar then said, briefly turning pale as if he was about to die. "As my pale would be dier, you must grant my heart's desire."

"Which is?" Morpheous wondered.

"I require sire," Jafar said thinking about Camille with hearts in his eyes and face all red. "Your daughter Camille to wed me."

Morpheous could only laugh. The most grand vizier wants to marry his daughter. Preposterous! And he knows that Camille only had eyes for Nemo. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Are you pulling my leg, Jafar? You think you are worthy of my daughter? A sorcerer who deals in the black arts? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! No..."

"Uh...no?" Jafar said, having his anticipated smile disappearing, "What do you mean, Morphy?"

"Camille can only marry someone who is pure of heart." Morpheous explained.

"Meaning?" Jafar asked.

"Meaning...you will never marry her! Never! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Not in a thousand years." Morpheous said.

Jafar finally saw the reason why, "It's that cobbler boy, Nemo, isn't it? Hmm?"

"It is of no consequence to you anymore,Jafar. Now get out!" Morpheous ordered.

Jafar was now really mad. He then said, "You think you can banish the mighty and powerful Jafar? By the unholy powers invested in me...I BANISH * you* with a curse! Mark my words, Morphy...if Camille is not given to me as my bride and Queen...you...and your family...will die within a fortnight." As he said this, he waved his scepter around until some of his magic entered into the dark sky. "I will not rest until I see the end of the Slumberland reign...forever!"

Thunder cracked and lightning flashed as he said this. The sorcerer then started to head down the stairs while Nemo and his friends walked up the stairs, without him noticing them. "We'll see who wins in the end at the day, we'll see who ends up grieving. I'll go to Chernabog right away! I'm taking the balls and leaving!"

* * *

Later on that night, Morpheous suffered deeply. The balls were gone, his kingdom came to destruction and death and unless either the villain is defeated and get the golden balls back or by simply giving his precious daughter to be Jafar's bride, the curse of the Slumberland reign fell upon them. Right now, he, Nanny and Camille were in the throne room.

"Oh my kingdom. What's to become of it? How can I prevent this city from death and end Jafar's curse?" Morpheous sobbed before he remembered, "I got it! Mama Odie! She will will have the answer!"

"Mama Odie? Who is she?" Camille asked.

"Chernabog's sister, only she uses her powers for the forces of good." Morpheous said unaware that Nemo was heading towards the room and Flip was sneaking towards it. "She won't see anyone and I can't trust Jafar, even after I just banished him. Oh, if only I had a son or my son in-law and his wife, your older sister."

"A son? Nonsense? Where do I find this Mama Odie?" asked Camille.

"The desert at the-" Morpheous got cut short by what Camille just said. "What? You? Never! Much too dangerous!"

Camille frowned, "Father, I'm smarter than any man in the city and faster than your clumsy henchmen."

"But you're so young, so-" Morpheous said, though unaware of this, Flip hid inside a plant.

"So excited, so anxious, so ready to make you proud. You must trust me." Camille said. "There is no one else."

As Flip got out of the plant, Morpheous said to his daughter, giving in, "If you insist, I hardly know you. You're just like your dear mother was. Alright. You will go. Look here." He led Camille of a map from the kingdom to a temple. He pointed to the sun as he explained, "Seven leagues out into the desert, you will find the fabled Hands of Glory, at the very top dwells Mama Odie. Below the mountain, sits a golden idol..."

As he was talking, Flip was overhearing the conversation with greed. "Gold?"

"and a fabulous ruby..." Morpheous continued.

"Ruby?" Flip said. His eyes then transformed into the ruby briefly before he smiled with greed and went to another pillair.

"When the sun is directly overhead, the reflection of the ruby points to a hidden door. Only at that moment, the mountain reaveals the secrets of the hidden door." Morpheous then started to worry, but Camille wasn't for she crossed her arms in a smirk as if to say, "Dad, don't worry. "Oh, but Camille, the desert is full of robbers, crawling with cutthroats and at worse roiling with ogres and trolls and you can get lost."

At this point, Nemo, Icarus and Caldren poked their heads from behind the curtains and watched.

"Then I'll take a guide." Camille suggested.

"You may have any man in the kingdom." Morpheous said.

Camille then noticed Nemo and smiled, "Him, father."

"Camille!" Nemo said as Camille led him to her father.

"Him? The cobbler?" asked Morpheous, surprised.

"Yes." Camille said. "I need someone I can trust."

Meanwhile, as Flip snuck around, he saw his reflection and screamed like a girl before taking off.

"Your highness, we assure you that Jafar's curse will end by the time we find Mama Odie." said Nemo.

"You can count on us." Caldren said.

"So be it." Morpheous said to Camille, "The cobbler shall help you." He hugged his daughter as if to say goodbye for the last time.

* * *

Later, Nemo who is now riding a horse named Maximus, Camille and Nanny (who were in a caravan held by servants), Caldren and Icarus started to head down a tunnel to the outside. Just hten a familiar parrot came up to them.

"Guys, I know the way!" Iago said.

"Who are you?" demanded Camille.

"Iago! Parrot extrodinare." Iago said. "Now, come on. I wanna help you."

"Yeah, and proove yourself that you're not a cutthroat ready to rob us blind." Nemo said with a glare.

Iago had to think it over. He took out a feather and crossed his heart. He smiled eagarly hoping to gain respect.

"I already reformed from being on Jafar's side. I even threw Hunch into the fireplace. He's not hurt, he'll just be dirty for a couple of days." Iago said.

It took everyone a moment to think about it. However, they smiled and Nemo said, "Alright, Iago, welcome to the team."

"Top of the morning to you laddie." Caldren greeted. "The name is Caldren and this is Icarus, Nemo, Camille, and Nanny."

"It's a pleasure. Now come on. Let's get going." Iago said.

* * *

A while later, with Iago leading the way, Nemo and the others started heading their way to the right into the desert with Flip close behind on them. On the other side, Jafar left with Hunch to join on Chernabog's side and help him talke over the kingdom since he started the curse on Slumberland. Whichever heads to which place first, the fate of Slumberland awaits.

_"And so, with my new horse Maximus, Camille and I, along with our friends including Iago set out to find Mama Odie, the Voodoo Diva. Jafar rode off in search of Chernabog and his evil minions. And with ol' Flip close behind, I knew our journey across the desert was to become a great adventure."_ Nemo narrated.

* * *

End of Chapter 9

The next chapter is where Nemo, Camille and the others encounter the infamous Ogres and Trolls. Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 10: Bom Bom Bom Beem Bom

Here's the chapter where Nemo and the gang encounter the Ogres and Trolls.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Bom Bom Beem Bom Beem(That's What Happens When You Don't Finish School)**

In the desert, Nemo and his friends were exhuasted from the heat. Camille and Nanny peeked out of the caravan to see how far they were going while behind them, Flip who was really tired passed out in the sand.

"_After three blistering days, we encountered the king's worst fear: the terrible ogres and trolls."_ Nemo narrated.

* * *

In the mist of the desert were a bunch of creatures called ogres and trolls. The leader was an ogre with a white shirt, green skn, a brown vest, pants and shoes called Shrek.

"Things aren't what they used to be you know?" Shrek told his fellow ogres and trolls.

They were doing their own buisness until a troll by the name of Stanley comes along screaming, "Shrek! Shrek! A car-, a car- a caravan is coming! Shrek...here comes a caravan!"

He ran so fast he spun around and knocked over the ogres and trolls' bone pile, making one of a cowhead skull fall onto Stanley's head.

"Stanley, what's the big idea?" The other ogres and trolls glared at him. Stanley went up to Shrek.

"Shrek! Here comes a caravan!" Stanley yelled.

"Aye?" Shrek said. He then called, "A CARAVAN!" all the other ogres and trolls began to grin. They were famous for stealing and scaring tresspassers away.

"What that we do now?" Stanley asked.

"Yes, what do we do?" Cookie asked.

"May I remind you, gentlemen. That when we are in doubt, consult the Ogres Handbook." Shrek said.

He put his hands in the sand and pulled out a giant book. No one knows how they can read or the fact on how they got in the first place, but let's just get a head on with the story.

Shrek opened the book to the part where it got to C.

"What does it say?" asked Cookie.

"Caravan. Caravan!" Shrek read before he read the attack workd "CHARGE!" He slammed the book and the ogres and trolls started to head on moving towards the caravan where Nemo and the gang are.

"Stop!" Nemo said. His group stopped and the ogres and trolls were piled up like as if they were hiding.

"FAULT!" Shrek called. He and the other ogres prepared an attack.

"Take that." Nemo said. However he got picked up by the legs by Shrek. Luckily, Nemo called onto Icarus who tied up Shrek's laces together and as Shrek began to walk, he fell down.

"Ha! What a dope! What a marroon!" Iago laughed before Cookie grabbed onto him, making him smile nervoulsy.

"You'd look like a tasty gumbo." Cookie said.

Shrek glared at Nemo, Icarus and Caldren and was about to strike, but Nanny came out and started beating the crud out of every single ogre and troll there was, even Cookie causing him to let go of Iago. That is until Shrek ordered his men to dogpile on Nanny. Nanny gulped before the ogres and trolls piled onto her.

Finally, Camille got out of her caravan and approached them, much to the shock of everyone. Camille glared at them.

"And who are you?" She demanded to Shrek.

Shrek stammered, "Uh, I-" he then said broadly, "I am Shrek! The chieftan." From behind his back, a troll blew a raspberry at him, making the ogre glare at him. "And this is my band of ogres and trolls."

Just then a song played, much to Nemo, Camille, Iago, Caldren and Icarus's surprise.

Ogres and Trolls: _**Bom bom bom beem bom **_

_**Booly booly biddily bool**_

_**We're what happens when you don't finish school**_

_**Bom bom bom beem bom **_

_**Booly booly biddily bool**_

_**We're what happens when you don't finish school**_

Shrek: _**Sent here 20 years ago**_

_**By the king to guard his borders**_

_**We don't know when to return**_

_**Cause no one here can read his orders**_

Ogres and Trolls:_**Bom bom bom beem bom **_

_**Booly booly biddily bool**_

_**We're what happens when you don't finish school**_

_**Bom bom bom beem bom **_

_**Booly booly biddily bool**_

_**We're what happens when you don't finish school**_

Cookie:_** Things have been so bad **_

_**There just are no words to tell us**_

_**And if we should find a word I'm sure none of us**_

_**Could spell it**_

The Guard Troll: _**We miss our mothers and our fathers**_

Donavan:_** It's a fineful sad condition**_

Stanley: _**It's hard to tell you just how much**_

Troll 1:_** Cause we never learned additon**_

A fly went past them, but they didn't even get a chance to swat it. The trolls demonstrated their skill to another ogre who just walked away.

Ogre 3: _**So we wait around and scaring each traveler passing through here**_

_**Since we never learned to trade, it's the only things to do here**_

Later, the trolls and ogres made themselves in the forms of the letters "A", "B," and "C" which got Shrek smiling, but when another went to "X" instead of "D", he just sighed in annoyance.

Ogres and Trolls:_**Bom bom bom beem bom **_

_**Booly booly biddily bool**_

_**That's what happens when you don't finish school**_

_**Bom bom bom beem bom **_

_**Booly booly biddily bool**_

_**We're what happens when you don't finish school**_

The fly on Shrek's head helped them finish the song and the ogres and trolls sat down.

"Just like "Les Mis."" Flip mumbled to himself as he saw this.

"Well, I am Princess Camille, daughter of your king." said Camille. "And hey, that's my nanny you're sitting on!"

The ogres and trolls realize this and get up, allowing Nanny to get up and glare at them.

"Our kingdom is in grave danger." Camille explained, unaware that Flip was looking at the stuff in the caravan. "and therefore I hearby declare you, my royal guards."

All the ogres and trolls smiled at the thought. They didn't have a treatment from the royals before as of right now.

"You guard our caravan while we find Chernabog's sister Mama Odie and save our kingdom." Camille said.

"And don't eat me okay?" Iago said.

"We won't." Cookie said. "I won't either."

"Thank heavens." Iago, Icarus and Caldren sighed.

* * *

End of Chapter 10

The next chapter is where we find out what happens to Jafar and Hunch when they enter Chernabog's place.


	12. Chapter 11: Jafar at Chernabog's

Here is the chapter where Jafar heads to Chernabog's camp.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Jafar at Chernabog's**

Meanwhile, while the heroes were getting ready to find Mama Odie, Jafar and Hunch had arrived at Chernabog's place at Bald Mountain. Jafar had made his curse on Slumberland happen and now he was going to make them all pay, unless Camille was his.

"So where's the road kill already?" asked Hunch. "A bird's gotta eat you know."

Jafar however, was glad. "Bald Mountain. How very nice. Perhaps they'll be willing to pay my price." Jafar took a flag and said, "I'll have these demons kissing my feet." he then noticed Hunch pointing to his mouth as if to say, "Feed me!" "And maybe we'll find you something to eat, eh, Hunch?"

Just then, a couple of demons point their spears at Jafar's neck. Jafar gulped, "Gentlemen, gentlemen, what a delight to meet you all here on such a fine night."

Later, Jafar was being dragged by the demons into Chernabog's throne room. "Is this where we eat? I need to eat! I don't see any food! I'm hungry!" whined Hunch.

Just then, Jafar and Hunch saw someone that made them gasp in fear. "I think I just lost my appitite." Hunch said.

It was Chernabog. He was sitting on his throne and he was surprised by who came.

"Who dares enters the lair of the mighty Chernabog?" he demanded.

"Chernabog, I-I-I am Jafar the Great of Slumberland!" said Jafar as birds appeared and carried a sign saying his name on it away. "I am a magician and sorcerer too and I made a position I think to serve you for I have been banished by King Morpheous and placed a curse on their land."

"Sorcerer?" Chernabog asked, as if he wasn't impressed.

Jafar then made a magic blast and made a dragon appear out of nowhere, "I conjuour demons, charm beasts," the dragon disappeared into fire. "And birds of prey too!" He made a hoop appear out of nowhere and got out a whip. "Hunch!"

Hunch ran towards the hooop, still complaing, "Come on, boss, I need a rehersal here." He jumped through the hoop, but he started to scream since his butt was on fire and he ran off.

"As you can see, that's not all I can do." Jafar said. He then made the flag appear and put it in the center. "I have power over people, though they seem complex. For me they like playing cards and I control the decks!" He made cards magically appear, but he started to drop them, luckily he caught them each time.

Chernabog wasn't really happy about this, so Jafar tried again. "Behold in my hand, is the very key to Slumberland. For no man can take it, no matter how great unless he possesses these three balls of fate!" On "Fate", he poofed up the three balls, making everyone gasp.

"You say, you can charm beasts?" Chernabog asked with a chuckle. He then ordered "Throw him to the aligators!"

"Oh crud." was on Jafar's mind for when the demons came, they dragged him away. Hunch started to laugh at this and commented to himself, "And I'll eat the leftovers."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nemo, Camille, Nanny, Iago, Caldren, Icarus, the servants and the ogres and trolls are asleep ready to head out for tomorrow to find Mama Odie and break the curse and stop Chernabog for good. Flip was the only one awake and he was hiding in a bush.

"It wouldn't be a vacation without getting a few gifts for the family." Flip said to himself. "Let's see, for Mom, Uncle Carl." He took a few items and went to steal a few more vases. "This will be perfect for Aunt Susie's kitchen. I don't know what this is, but this is perfect for Dad." After he stole another article, he went and said, "I better give this to the gang at the barber shop."

Before he walked off, he and the tent fell into the water. The camel started to laugh like nuts as if to enjoy his mockery. In the water, Flip cut the tent open, humming "Merrily, Merrily Merrily Down the Stream". He then started to float up to the surface.

He popped out of the water, with his outfit bloated again and soaking wet, walked off, grumbling to himself.

* * *

Later, we see Flip from behind and it looked like he was draining the yellow snake by the tree. However, once he turned around, we find out that he was wringing his coat out.

* * *

Back with Jafar, he wasn't being fed to the aligators, it looked like he just tamed them into being his slaves.

"My friends," he said to them. "If dreams be decieved. Fed on people like me with no meat." He showed his arm and the alligators tried to bite him, but he dodged. "Just help me a little and I won't forget to feed you each day a surpirse that is plump, portly, paunchy, and fat, FAT, FAT!" He laughed evilly. He then went out of the lair and said, "That cobbler and his friends are heading to see Mama Odie. Now they'll suffer my curse and if Camille isn't given to me, the last of the Slumberland reign will DIE!"

Thunder struck as Jafar held his staff on the "die" part. He then started to sing. **(A/N: This song will be used in my "Anastasia" parody and right now, it's a bonus scene. Gracias, Ryan, amigo.).**

Jafar: _**In the dark of the night**_

_**I was tossing and turning**_

_**In the nightmare that I had was as bad as it can be**_

_**It scared me out of my wits**_

_**A sorcerer falling to bits**_

_**Then I open my eyes**_

_**And the nightmare was me!**_

_**I was once the most mystical man in all Slumberland**_

_**When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake**_

_**My curse made each of them pay**_

_**But one little girl got away**_

Jafar noticed Nemo, Camille and their friends sleeping far away and glared.

_**Little Camille, beware**_

_**Jafar's awake**_

Alligators and Chernabog's Demons:_** In the dark of the night**_

_**Evil will find her**_

_**In the dark of the night**_

_**Just before dawn**_

Jafar:_** Revenge will be sweet**_

_**When the curse is complete **_

Alligators and Chernabog's Demons: _**In the dark of the night**_

Jafar:_** She'll be mine!**_

He then saw a mirror and saw Nemo in the reflection dancing with Camille. An anger face appeared on the sorceror's face. He then made a demon grab reflection of Nemo and flick him away and then spin Camille Reflection around until she was in a wedding dress. Camille ran to Nemo and they disappeared, much to Jafar's anger.

_**I could feel that my powers are slowly returning**_

_**Time I sash in a dash of colongue for that smell**_

_**As the pieces fall into place**_

_**I'll see them call into place**_

_**So long, Slumberland, your grace**_

_**Farewell**_

Alligators and Chernabog's Demons: _**In the dark of the night**_

_**Terror will strike her**_

Jafar:_** Terror's the least I can do**_

Alligators and Chernabog's Demons: _**In the dark of the night**_

_**Evil will brew**_

Jafar:_** Soon she will feel**_

_**That their nightmares will be real**_

Alligators and Chernabog's Demons: _**In the dark of the night**_

Jafar: _**They'll be through!**_

Alligators and Chernabog's Demons: _**In the dark of the night**_

_**Evil will find her(find her)**_

_**In the dark of the night**_

_**Evil will doom her(Doom her)**_

Jafar raised his staff and soon all the demons came to go find the group.

Jafar: _**My dear, here's a sign, it's the end of the line**_

_**Come my minions, rise for your master**_

_**Let your evil shine**_

_**Find them now, fly ever faster**_

_**She'll be mine!**_

* * *

End of Chapter 11

Not good. Anyways, in the next chapter, after defeating the demons, the group meet Mama Odie, who tells them how to defeat Chernabog. I might need suggestions on how to do the part before they meet Mama Odie, so can you help me? Read and Review.


	13. Chapter 12: Mama Odie

Here is the chapter where Nemo and the others encounter Mama Odie.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Mama Odie**

The next morning, Nemo, Camille, Icarus, Caldren, Iago, Nanny, the servents, Shrek and his fellow ogres and trolls had finally made it to the fabled Hands of Glory with the statue with the ruby on it on top next to it.

"It's big. Can't we just go inside?" Iago said with greed. "I gotta get some of that gold!"

He was about to fly off, but Caldren grabbed him by the tail.

"No laddie, we gotta get to Mama Odie so we can end Jafar's curse, get the balls and bring happiness to the kingdom again." Caldren exclaimed.

"And don't touch anything in there. Might be dangerous." Icarus added. Iago made a pout face and sat on Shrek's head.

"_At last, we reached the fabled Hands of Glory, the home of Mama Odie, all we had to do was wait until the next day when the sun will be directly overhead." _Nemo narrated.

Then it dissolves to night where we see everybody camping out. Unknown to them, the demons were ready to attack, but they couldn't tonight.

"Camille, are you okay?" Nemo asked.

"I'm fine, Nemo. I'm just not sure on what to do next. Father never understood me until now that I can help him." Camille said.

"Oh, being a cobbler's apprentice along with a fox and a squirrel for friends is no piece of cake either." said Nemo.

"Love is something a princess can't afford. It's not fun to live without love." Camille said. "Without someone to hold."

"Yeah." Nemo said, getting close to her.

"Or felt."

"Yeah."

"Or kissed."

Just before Nemo and Camille could kiss, Nanny went in front of them and said, "We'll have none of that Mister." She turned to Camille and said, "How far dd he get? What'd he touch?"

"Nothing happened." Camille said.

"What's going on?"

"I am on un-marraiged love alarm right now." Nanny said. She then ordered Camille, "You get back to bed, missy."

Camille sighed and went to her tent. She looked back and saw Nemo with a smile before going in there along with Nanny.

Nemo realized and said, "Alright, let's get some sleep. We gotta get up early before tomorrow."

"Why so early?" asked Iago as he, Caldren and Icarus went to him.

"Because we're in the middle of the desert, we are going to head to the temple. And I don't think we're gonna get too far once that sun hits us." said Nemo.

Then it dissolves to sunrise overhead of the ruby the next day.

"Nice dissolve." Icarus said about the disolved scene.

We now see the sun's ray hit the ruby on the idols head. The light from the idol pointed to a side of the temple which got everybody's attention. Shrek and his tribe got frightened and bowed down.

"Princess, perhaps my men and I ought to be staying here." said Shrek.

"Yes, Shrek, you stay here." said Camille.

"Take care." said Icarus as he, Caldren, Iago, Nemo and Camille headed on.

Nanny wasn't pleased, "Royal guards? Hmmph!" she scoffed as she and the servants joined them, unware of this demons started follow them, watching their every move and hope to capture them and bring them to Jafar.

"Let's find that hidden door." Camille said.

"You find the door. I'll find the ruby." Flip said as he came out of the rocks and went to where the Budda idol was despite him screaming from the burning sand, "Hot! Ooh ouch! Hot hot!"

* * *

With Nemo's gang...

"This looks like some type of lever." Nemo said.

"Use that tack of yours and test it out." Iago said. "I mean, it could work."

Nemo shrugged and took his hammer and tapped it until it moved, amazing everyone. The demons smirked evilly at this.

"Oh, you done it, Nemo!" Camille smiled.

She, Nemo, Icarus, Caldren and Iago walked over to the lever and pulled it down making the hidden door open before their very eyes.

"Faith and bagura." Caldren said in amazement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flip, with rubies in his eyes was looking at it, not paying attention to where he was going.

_"While we entered Mama Odie's lair, Flip encountered some new friends of his own."_ Nemo narrated. What he meant by friends he meant the statue guard that were protecting it.

"Gotta get the ruby off the fat guy's head." Flip repeated to himself. "Gotta get the ruby off the fat guy's head. Gotta get the ruby off the fat-OOH!" He cringed when he bumped into his sign. He shook it off, pupils back to normal and he saw that there were many signs as if to say, "Don't do it! I mean it!"

" "No Prayers Past this Point."" he read one of them. Then he bumped into another one sign and muttered, "Should a sign saying 'Beware of Signs'." He turned back to the idol with his eyes turning into rubies again. "Mama!"

He began to think, "How can I get over these guys?" He then noticed a cliff on the ledge with two palm trees on it and an idea popped into his head like a soda cork. "Hey, trees on the ledge of an impossible to climb cliff. Perfect!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Nemo, Camille, Nanny, the servants, Iago, Caldren and Icarus started up the steps to find Mama Odie and find a way to remove Jafar's curse and save kingdom of Slumberland while outside Flip was climbing up the cliff to get to the ledge with the palm trees.

"Man, I'd be dead if this mountain started to applaude." muttered Flip. HE climbed hardere until he reached it. "Well these palm trees. Just how high are we talking here?" He looked down and saw that it was way way up almost the same amount as 16 feet above. Flip was in deep luck...or he was out of his mind.

"Don't lose your nerve." he said to himself as he started to pull off a palm leaf, "This will work fine."

* * *

Back inside, as the group continued to walk to Mama Odie's throne room, Camille said, "We're running out of time, Nemo. Do you think Mama Odie will help us?"

"There's only one way to find out." Nemo said to her.

* * *

Back with Flip, his eyes turn into rubies as he stared at the ruby down below, "Ooh, look at that ruby. Here goes nothing." He then said in determination for with the palmleaves, he made wings and he was posing dramatically for the flight, including having the "Night on Bald Mountain" theme in the background.

Flip then took off, but he was falling. He started to flap his wings as he said, "I'm flying! I'm flying! Oh, baby, I'm rich! I'm telling you, Daddy, I'm rich! I'm telling you I'm rich!"

Nope.

Flip tumbled down until he hit the bushes down below.

* * *

Back with Nemo's gang, a demon went behind Caldren and Icarus and was about to grab them, when Caldren asked, "Icarus, laddie, do you ever get the feeling that you were being watched?"

"What do you mean, Caldren?" Icarus asked.

"Because..." Iago was about to answer until he finally saw the demon behind them. "A DEMON!"

Suddenly, the demons start to grab onto the fox and the squirrel, making them scream and Nemo, Camille and the others noticed. Nemo saw a sword on the ground and picked it up. The sword began to glow and soon Nemo started clashing at the demons.

Camille gasped as Nemo kept on fighting. She ran to help, but one of them grabbed her making her scream. The fighting and screaming continued until a magic blast hit the demon killing him and dropping Camille. It did the same thing to some of the other demons including the ones holding onto Icarus and Caldren, making them fall til they hit the ground. Suddenly, the hand throne started move like it was forming a C in sign language.

A magic blast shot at the remaining demons making them disappear, making everyone surprised. Then suddenly, a shadowy figure moved towards them until it revealed itself to be an old short woman.

She was an African American woman with black glasses, a gold necklace, no shoes and a white dress and hat. She was also carrying a torch; she was the legendary Mama Odie, sister of Chernabog and she uses her powers for good.

"Not bad for 197 old blind lady." she chuckled. She blew out the torch and asked sternly, "Now two things. Which one of you naughty children been messing with Jafar?"

Caldren and Icarus pointed at Iago who just smiled nervously.

"And who dares disturb Mama Odie?" Mama Odie asked.

Camille, Caldren, Iago and Icarus kneeled down to her as Camile said, "I am Princess Camille of Slumberland and this is..." She pointed to Nemo who then did the same.

"Nemo...the cobbler." Nemo said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flip was practicing his flying again, "Okay, ready. Get set." He ran down and fell down again, but this time he flew past the bushes and he was flying like a bird! He even past the guards down below guarding the ruby. "Hey! Hey Hey!" He said as he continued on his flying. He was having fun doing this. Then Flip said mimicking a piolet, "Attention passengers, the seatbelts have been turned off, you can walk about the cabin freely. Channel 8 on your headsets will be spotlighting "The Tablets of Metal Tormet."

Just then we hear an offscreen crash. The camera turned and saw that Flip had just crashed into the temple and his wings fell off.

"Oh rats." Flip said. He then fell off Wile E. Coyote style until there was a poof.

* * *

Back inside the temple...

"Our city is in under an evil spell." Camille explained to Mama Odie.

"The golden balls have been stolen!" Icarus said.

"And Jafar put a curse on the town unless Camille marries him." Iago said.

"Not good! Not good!" Caldren panicked before he said to the audience, "Eat your heart out, Salma Hayek."

"My brother Chernabog possessess the golden balls." said Mama Odie as she lit her torch.

"How could she know that?" Camille wondered.

"We got to remove this curse and get everything back to normal and fast!" said Caldren.

"Oh, please. You must help us." Nemo said.

Just then Mama Odie smiled, "If y'all want to break Jafar's curse and save the kingdom, there is only one way." She then made a spell and disappeared with only her genie form appearing saying, "When to the wall you find your back. Attack. Attack. Attack."

Camille, Nemo and the others were confused. What did she mean?

"But how can we attack Chernabog?" asked Camille.

"Believe in yourself is what you lack." Mama Odie said as she disappeared. "Attack, attack and NEVER LOOK BACK!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the camp of Chernabog, Jafar had trained the alligators and started whipping them like they were huskies.

"Faster! Faster! Take me to your master!" he commanded.

As they did a circle, the aligators started complaining about what's happening. Jafar then said to them, "One mistake will survice, don't treat me lightly twice. Take me to your master!"

He then made magic appear with his staff and right on cue, they went to the entrance to the palace where Chernabog was waiting for them, evilly and surprised that Jafar done what he claimed he said.

* * *

Meanwhile at night, Shrek and his ogres and trolls were carrying Nemo, Camille, Nanny, the servants, Caldren and Icarus back to Slumberland so they can face the bad guys with Iago leading the way by flying.

"Come on!" Iago said.

"Faster, faster you fools, faster!" shouted Shrek to his tribe.

"Back to the city, Shrek! Hurry!" Camille said.

Way close behind was Flip who had nobody to carry him and he was exhausted, "Oh yeah, hurry. You're being carried.

* * *

Back with Jafar and Chernabog, the sorcerer and the demon like creature were planning out the good guys' and Slumberland's demise by having their side win the war like they did every freaking time. Jafar had just showed Chernabog a map.

"None shall escape." said Chernabog.

"Except for the princess." said Jafar, reminding him. He made a pink silloutte of her as he continued. "That we agreed. She is the price for my tradorus deed." He offered his hand for Chernabog to shake it making the sillouette disappear.

"Their soldiers will cower behind these walls, when they see when WE have the golden balls!" Jafar said, giving Chernabog the balls. Just then a demon went to Chernabog and whispered something in his ear making him gasp and then glare at the sorcerer.

"Tomorrow, you ride at the front and your curse better pay or you will die a 1000 deaths from where you now stand. Got that, sorcerer?" Chernabog said point his finger on Jafar's nose, making him gulp nervously.

* * *

End of Chapter 12

This is not good for our heroes and it's not good for Slumberland since Chernabog and Jafar are going to attack. Plus, it's gonna be a long battle chapter and it's also the final chapter. Anyways, read and review.


	14. Chapter 13: Battle and a Wedding

Here is the epic final chapter of my parody.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Battle and a Wedding**

Back in Slumberland, the sun rose, but just a little bit.

_"The next morning, the sun rose, but darkness fell on Slumberland."_ Nemo narrated as we go to the other side where we see Chernabog's army coming close. Even King Morpheous who was watching from his palace through a telescope watched on in terror.

"Chernabogs! ATTACK!" Chernabog roared.

At the front of the battle was Jafar was struggling to keep in place, but he was ready to fight and make Slumberland pay for what Morpheous did to him. Suddenly,t he whole Chernabogian army started coming towards the kingdom and attack. Just then they saw what looks like Nemo, Camille, Iago, Caldren, Icarus, Nanny, the servants, Shrek and the ogres and trolls comign to them.

Morpheous who saw this from the palace gasped, "My goodness! My daughter!" he ran down to the front of the palace.

They all looked, but Shrek and the other trolls and ogres, were cowardly to face them but Nemo was determined to stop this once and for all.

"Come on!" Nemo said to his animal friends and he started to run to the palace.

"Nemo!" Camille said in concern.

Jafar was glaring at them, but when he noticed Nemo running to the castle, he snarled. "Nemo..."

He rode his horse towards the cobbler, but luckily, Nemo, Caldren, Icarus and Iago moved away. They looked at the wall and thought of the riddle that Mama Odie gave them.

"When to the wall, you find your back. Attack. Attack." Icarus thought. Just then he noticed the tack in Nemo's mouth.

"Nemo, your tack!" he said.

Nemo took out his tack and said, "A tack! A tack! Guys, we need to use my tack!"

"NEMO!" Camille cried in concern seeing Jafar and the army coming towards them.

Nemo took his string, took the tack and sling-shoted it to the wall, just as Jafar ran by, scratching Nemo and ripping some bits of his clothes. The tack went past him which he noticed.

"_It turned out one tack was all it took."_ Nemo narrated. The tack then hit a plate and hit several army spears before hitting a plate and down a funnel before ricochetting across the path and hit Jafar's horse's rear making him whinny in pain and Jafar to fumble. He accidentally dropped his sword onto the rope and it cut it and make the cannon miss, but the rock to hit the spring and it went up, hitting the cauldron of melting lava, setting the machine on fire which Chernabog started to noticed. Then the gadgets breaking it off with the elephants getting out of the way of it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flip was walking as he saw the commotion going on, "What's all the excitemnt about?" he looked up and saw three familiar balls and they appeared in his eyes again.

"Wow. There's three familiar faces." he blinked his eyes back to his regular pupils making the "Ka-Ching" sound again.

"I better go over there and say "hello."" Flip said as he went to the destroying machine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nemo was ready to face off Jafar when Caldren looked up and said, "Nemo, look out!"

Nemo looked up and saw a mechanical claw about to fall on them, luckily, Nemo, Caldren, Icarus and Iago moved out of the way.

"NEMO!" Camille screamed, worried about Nemo.

* * *

Back with Flip, his eyes widen when he saw the balls on the mineret. "There they are!" he started walking up the stairs as he said, "Finally, something easy. I just walk up the stairs, grab the balls and go home. I'll be in bed by 8." Just as he said that the destruction of the machine had broken the stairs, making him step on wooden planks up and up, which he started to notice.

"I'll just walk up the stairs, wa-wa-walk up-I'll maybe in bed by 9." Flip said. He realized he's in mid-air and screamed as he fell onto the spinning seat and started to spin around, screaming.

* * *

Back outside, Jafar charged at Nemo, but he was determined to fight him. Iago, Icarus and Caldren were also ready to attack. Camille gasped as Jafar went past Nemo and his friends and pushed them down before he grabbed a running Camille like any villain would do to a damsel in distress. Camille screamed.

"Camille!" Nemo called.

"We'll distract him." Iago said. He, Icarus and Caldren ran/flew off. Nemo then ran with them so he will be ready to face the villain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flip who got off the spinning part is now on a platform. "I guess I'm safe up here." he said.

He was wrong. The clown thief then noticed that the platform was crushed by a spiked wrecking ball and he was now standing on a ladder. "I'm not." he said. The ladder then broke into stilts and he walked away.

"Thanks, guys. I had a really fun time." said Flip, sarcastically. Then arrows shot at the stilts, but not Flip, who just stuck his tongue out at them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Camille was struggling to get free from Jafar's clutches, until she realized she had only one thing to do. She grabbed the reins and pulled them down to the ground, making the three of them fall off.

"End of the ride, Jafar!" shouted Camille.

Jafar struggled to get up and glared at her. Camille gasped and backed away before running off. "I've got to get back to the palace." she said to herself.

Just as Jafar was about to chase her, he had a better idea. He raised his staff and it hit Camille, making her levetate up in the air. He cackled evilly, "That's what you think. Now I am complete! With you as my bride, the whole kingdom will be mine!"

Just then, he heard a voice say, **_"HEY, JAFAR! SHUT UUUUUUUPPPPP!"_** It was Iago. He pushed his former master, making him drop the staff and releasing Camille. Icarus ran up to Jafar and bit his arm making him scream in pain.

Caldren got onto his head and shoute to Camille, "Run, Princess, run!"

Camille nodded and ran off.

Jafar then got really mad and shook Caldren, Iago and Icarus off. Luckily, they got the staff out of Jafar's hands. Jafar was about to get up and retrieve it, but he looked up and saw Nemo in front of him, holding his staff.

"What cobbler?" Jafar said in shock. Nemo took the staff and broke it, making all the demons that Jafar was going to send to go down into a firey pit down below. Everyone gasped as they all got sucked in and soon after one last scream, the staff went down along with it before it became regular ground again.

Jafar then got really mad and tried to strangle him, but Nemo was fighting back.

* * *

With Flip, he was on the stilts, and he was speaking like some Shakepearian poet to the golden balls, "Oh, golden balls should I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art far more than-" he then cut off by the stilts spliting up. "Oh, whatever."

He then slid down the stilts until he landed on the high catapult which catapulted him up, allowing him to take the first ball. "Don't mind if I do." Flip said. He then landded on a chute which looked like a bow and arrow.

As the bow stretched, Flip beggd, "No, guys, come on! I'm not tall enough to ride this ride and I suffer from dizzy spells! And I'm pregnant!"

Too late.

Flip then was shot off like an arrow and landed in a cannon. Flip mumbled to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jafar was about to get up, but Nemo pushed him saying, "No more tricks, sorcerer!"

He and Jafar prepared to fight again, but Jafar grabbed Nemo's neck and dragged him into the smoke. Though we don't see behind the smoke, Nanny, Camille, Caldren, Icarus and Iago watched with excitement and concern.

"Ooh! Get him, Nemo!" Nanny said, rooting for the cobbler.

"Nemo, Nemo! GO! GO! Cleave him to the brisket!" Iago called.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flip was trying to get the ball to fit ito the cannon with him. "If I can fit, you can fit." He said. "Once we get in here, you're safe." Just then the cannon was then shot off, making Flip hit the gears. He saw the ball rolling away and chased it saying, "You! Where do you think you're going? I'm talking to you! Do you hear me?" He went into the gear and said, "If I find out that's just gold paint."

The gear was moving toward the right.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nemo was being strangled when he got an idea. He took his needle and thread and started sewing up Jafar's robe, shocking the evil sorcerer.

* * *

Back with Flip, he was flying until he went into another cannon, but this time the ball fit into it. "This is getting old." Flip muttered.

Then he was spat out of the cannon and luckily, he grabbed the second golden ball. "Well, as long as I'm here." Flip said as he got the ball and then fell down until he hit a trampoline. He sighed that he didn't go up this time and sighed.

"Keep walking." Flip said to himself.

* * *

Back with the heroes, Camille watched in worry until out of the smoke came Nemo! She smiled and hugged him, "Oh, Nemo. You did it."

"Nemo!" Icarus said as he, Caldren and Iago went and hugged them.

"Thank goodness, laddie." Caldren said.

"Well, I guess they never ran into a cobbler before." Nemo said. Nanny watched and smiled at this.

"Goodbye overprotective alarm." said Nanny.

Back with Flip, he walked on, despite the machine being destroyed and all and is still falling down. "Now I've got two down, now how do I get the third one?"

Flip's answer came to him when he stepped on a stepping lever and sunk. He was then skyrocketed up the pole like at a firehouse's, breaking the roof and getting the ball back.

Flip groaned in pain from the wood burn and said, "Oh, it's you! Welcome back!" he then looked up from the high view and smiled, "Hey! I can see my house from here!" Just hten he began to fall...again.  
"Oh, man!"

He then fell back down, screaming and holdign the balls as long as he could until he landed in a cart. The cart then began to go up.

"They're kidding?" Flip stammered as the coaster itself was being destroyed, "Now I know why they make you keep you hands inside the cart at all times." he said. Just as the cart reached the tippy top, it was preparing to go down.

"Oh, this is bad." Flip groaned. Suddenly, the cart then started to go down and around and around just like a roller coaster. Flip stopped the parody and said, "You mean like at...Six Flags!" He chuckled, holding up two tickets before he dropped them and the parody played again with him screaming as he went upside down. "Shouldn't there be tracks here?" The cart then went back on the tracks and Flip screamed his head off as the 'roller coaster' continued on until they reached the hole, to the outside.

* * *

Back outside, Jafar who is all sewn up thanks to Nemo who had sewn his robe together is now hopping away with a angry look at his face, unaware that there's a tack on the ground.

"The greatest wizard has to know exactly when it's time to-" He got cut off for he had stepped on the tack and screamed in pain, making him fall into a hole.

Inside the hole, we see Jafar with only his eyes since it was pitch black. Jafar groaned. His plan was ruined, his curse was defeated, he was beaten by a cobbler and he's stuck in a deep ditch. What's next?

He looked and saw a few eyes staring at him hungrily. Jafar then smiled nervously, remembering those were the aligators he had trained.

"Hey, look who dropped in?" one of the aligators said.

"Friends, are you still here?" Jafar asked, before he shivered from the teeth when they opened their mouths. "Yes, I haven't fed you yet I still fear."

From above the hole, Hunch came by and saw his old boss getting eaten by the alligators, though we don's see it, we still can see the eyes and teeth. "Ooh, a smorgasborg!" he said.

"Oh, my bottom! Oh, my top! Greedies, don't you ever stop?" Jafar demanded to the crocodiles.

Hunch then decided to join the feast by going into the hole saying the famous Shining line by Jack Nicholson until we can only see his eyes, "Here's Hunch!"

Jafar groaned. "You too, Hunch? Man's best friend." He then said as Hunch opened his mouth and took his master in it. "For Jafar then, it's...the end."

In short story, Jafar was eaten by the aligators and his own pet bird. Gruesome death, but best not wallow in our grief.

* * *

Back up above, Chernabog screamed as he saw his machine burning down, "MY MACHINE!"

"My daughter, you're safe." Morpheous said, hugging Camille.

Just then, Flip said to himself, "I'll just melt these down and-"He gasped seeing everybody staring at him. Morpheous was surprised at the golden balls.

"Maybe no one will notice." Flip concluded nervoulsy.

"The golden balls." Morpheous said.

"They noticed." Flip said.

However, everybody wasn't mad. Morpheous was so happy he could cry. "You found them! Wonderful! Wonderful!"

Icarus went to Flip and whispered something.

"Give them back?" Flip asked.

Icarus nodded and same with Caldren.

Flip sighed and said smiling, "Well, I guess I should do the right thing." He offered the balls back and Nemo took them. It was a struggle since Flip had a hard time letting go, but Nemo got them.

"And with the greatest courage, Nemo, you have saved our kingdom!" Morpheous said as the guards lifted Nemo up as he triumphantly held up the golden balls and the guards then lifted Iago, Caldrena and Icarus up. Icarus did a rock-and-roll esque pose, Iago waved to everybody and Caldren just smiled and waved.

"And your friend, returned the golden balls." Morpheous announced as Flip was about to get away, but they lifted him up too. Flip smiled and said to the audience, "It was my sort of duty."

Everybody cheered until Iago pointed and said, "Look at that!" he and everyone turned around and saw Chernabog's machine collapse and fall.

_"And so Chernabog and his army were defeated for all eternity."_ Nemo narrated.

* * *

Later, Nemo, now wearing a blue Prince like outfit, Caldren now wearing a gold necklace with a emerald on it, Iago wearing a purple turban and Icarus wearing a jeweled necklace on his neck stood right before Morpehous and Camille along with Shrek and the other ogres and trolls who recently got official jobs as royal guards again.

"The prophocy is fufilled." Morpheous said. "This city owes you and your friends a great debt of gratitude oh, cobbler. How can we ever repay you?"

"Father." Camille said, before she whispered something in her father's ear, making him smile.

* * *

Later we see the golden balls on the mineret again before we see Nemo and Camille on a balcony in wedding clothes throwing flowers out to them. Caldren was crying that Nemo finally got married while Icarus gave him tissues. Iago on the other hand was rolling in treasure.

He noticed this and broke down in to tears saying "I LOVE WEDDINGS!"

"_With the golden balls returned, Slumberland was again happy and secure. And when Princess Camille and I were wed, I became Prince Nemo, the first Slumberland knight." _Nemo narrated.

Camille smiled at her new husband, "I love you."

Nemo took the tack out of his mouth. "And I love you." he said. He and Camille smiled and hugged each other.

Meanwhile, Flip was using the pole to pole vault him up the mineret to steal the golden balls again. Didn't he learn anything?

"And I love big distractions like weddings." said Flip. He then pole vaulted up and threw the window and fell down somewhere.

Back with Nemo and Camille they kissed as we zoom back to see Slumberland again.

"_So next time you see a shooting star, be proud of who you really are. Doing your heart when you know is right and you too can become a Slumberland knight."_ Nemo concluded. He then added, _"Oh, and as for Flip, he spent years in jail. But when he finally learned his lesson, the king made him head of palace security."_

We now see the city with the words "The End" on it as Nemo finished, _"And even was allowed to take one last thing."_

Flip appeared and said, "I shouldn't steal again, but...just the E and the N and what about the D" he took the word End and put it in his jacket. He then took the word "The" and put it in there as well. "I'll just hold onto these until the reviews come out." He then pulled the whole film as it was playing and now all it was was a blank screen and put the whole film into his pocket.

Flip groaned from the flies and said, "These flies are driving me crazy." he then walked off until the screen turns black, ending the story.

**The End**

* * *

That's done and done with. Ryan, I hope you liked this. Anyways, read and review. No flames.


End file.
